


A Whisper in the Dark

by rcmbelle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Fluff, Anidala deserved better, F/M, Set after TCW season 4 episode 3: prisoners, Unexpected Pregnancy, mega AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: She jumped slightly as her thoughts were interrupted by Anakin’s hand on her shoulder under the water. “Are you alright?” His voice was ever soft and kind, directed at her. His eyes were full of worry, and Padmé forced a smile upon her face. “For now, will you accept a yes?”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala & Naberrie Family, Padmé Amidala & Sola Naberrie, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 29
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this is an AU that I started a few weeks ago. It was something I never thought I should post, but I thought, to hell with that. Before using A03 as a place to put my works, I’ve always kept them to myself. So this story deserved a home here as well, as AU as it is. I hope you all enjoy reading the first chapter!

The dark, mysterious ocean world of Mon Cala, which only a few days ago, Padmé Amidala found wonderful and beautiful, know held a dark shadow over her shoulders as she began to swim to the surface. The weight of what had happened hung over her head, the fact that yet again, her life was almost lost to that of a sentient being who had tried to kill her without a care in the world.

A poking, lingering thought jumped into her mind as she stopped swimming for a moment, watching as clones and Gungans continued their way towards the surface.

_Not just your life._

  
She forced the thought to the very back, to the furthest corners of her mind. Padmé had been through many attempts on her life before; she’d been poisoned, shot at on multiple occasions, sent to her own execution, her handmaiden and dear friend Cordé had given her life for her, Ziro the Hutt had sent a bounty hunter after her. Padmé could handle those attempts, walking away with her life fully intact each time. If she gave her life for the Republic, she knew it wouldn’t be the end. Oh, she knew how much her heart would ache for Anakin, her dearly beloved husband. She knew her death would destroy him. But she would want him to move on and try and be happy.

  
But now, this attempt on her life was one that made her skill crawl. Now, she was carrying precious cargo: she was pregnant. Her and Anakin must have slipped up on one night he was home, which wasn’t very often anymore, (her heart had leaped in joy when Anakin had been assigned to her for this mission) but the med droid Dormé begged her to go and see wasn’t lying, and he had informed her that she was at least ten weeks along. Padmé had realized with a sinking feeling that yes, she could remember the night clearly: Anakin had surprised her with his early arrival home, and she had the day off, and together they spent the day alone in her apartment, just _living_ and enjoying (really enjoying) each other’s company. Damn it, why had they been so careless and wreckless? They were both better than that. But what’s done is done, and subconsciously, Padmé was so excited to be a mom, but she had yet to tell Anakin. She knew she would have to tell him soon, there just hasn’t been a right time yet.

  
She jumped slightly as her thoughts were interrupted by Anakin’s hand on her shoulder under the water. “Are you alright?” His voice was ever soft and kind, directed at her. His eyes were full of worry, and Padmé forced a smile upon her face. “For now, will you accept a yes?”

  
Anakin tilted his head and Padmé really smiled at his perplexed confusion, he was just so _wonderfully handsome_ , and she was just over the moon happy that she was having his child.

  
“You’ll tell me when we get back to Coruscant?” He said quietly to her. They were the last two to get onto the ship, everyone else was on board already. Padmé nodded. She squeezed his hand gently and wished she could kiss him. But she really couldn’t wait to get this broken helmet fixed with Gungan spit off her. She couldn’t wait to feel the taste of fresh air in her lungs again. He carefully rested his helmet against hers, his eyes soft and caring and Padmé could feel the love radiating off of him. But then he was gone, zipping to the surface. Padmé was right on his heels.

  
-

  
Padmé cautiously stepped into the shower aboard the ship. The group had divided into two, Ahsoka going with Kit Fisto and the Clones, Anakin electing to go with Padmé and the Gungans back to Naboo.

  
She let the water spill over her body, feeling as it dampened her hair as it fell over her shoulders. Her fingertips were against her stomach, which was still mostly flat except that she _knew_ her body, and it was definitely a bit fuller, rounder, she dared to think. Her hands splayed on her skin and her eyes closed tightly.

  
‘ _I’m sorry little one_.’ She said quietly. ‘ _I didn’t wish to put you into harm’s way_.’

  
She let the water and soap she just added clean her off, trying to get that horrid images of Tamsen as his teeth lunged into her helmet, out of her mind. Stepping out a few minutes later, she put a soft wrap around her body, and stood staring at herself in the transparisteel mirror.

  
“You’re so beautiful.” Anakin whispered. She jumped slightly, turning to face him.

  
“Anakin, what are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?” She asked quietly. “If anyone sees you...”

  
He moved to rest his hands gently on her arms. “Hush. No one knows I’m here.” He bent his head down to kiss her. She relaxes instantly, one hand holding the towel in place, the other coming to rest against his cheek. His hands slid down her waist and she closed her eyes. How she had missed his touch, his fingertips gently massaging her hips over the towel. She let her lips part slightly, _oh_ if only he knew how amazing he fingers felt, especially right now. But the moment was ruined, Padmé darting over to the toilet as she bent over, throwing up bile, her mind going to think about the last few days, and she couldn’t remember the last time she actually _ate_.

  
He was at her side in an instant, gently pulling her freshly washed hair up and out of the way, a gentle hand, she noticed it was the flesh one, was gently rubbing small circles into her back.  
“It’s okay, it’s just your body reacting to being out of the water.” His words calmed her mind for a moment, but she knew deep down that wasn’t the only reason. _I’m sorry for keeping this a secret from you, my love._ Padmé thought, biting he lip. Standing, she shooed him out of the fresher so she could dress. Padmé slipped on a simple green nightgown, one of her favorites. She would miss it in a few months when it would no longer fit her.

  
She let her hair fall onto her shoulders, and she hated it constantly in her face, but her head was throbbing, so putting it up right now wasn’t the best option. When she walked out, Anakin was laying on the bed. It wasn’t that big a bed, but Padmé didn’t care as she climbed onto it, curling into his side.

  
“I should have been able to keep you safe.” She felt him move to rest her cheek against her hair. “I should’ve been more focused, more-”

  
“Anakin,” she sits up, turning to look down at him. His blue eyes were trailed on her. “Don’t do this to yourself. There’s no way you could’ve known what Tamsen would do.”

  
He sat up as well, and she rested her hand against his knee. He wasn’t in the state to tell him, but she didn’t want to keep it a secret anymore...

  
“Padmé, what’s wrong?” He leaned forward, gently cupping her cheek with his hand. She involuntary leaned in, an automatic reflex. She loved the feeling of his flesh hand against her skin.

  
“Anakin,” She said his name, and her eyes met his as she took a breath. “Anakin, I’m pregnant.”

  
His face became almost frozen, his eyes moving down to her stomach and then back to her face, searching for anything, was it a joke? She wasn’t lying. She steadied him, lifting her hands to rest them against his cheeks.

  
“Padmé...” He whispered out her name, gently turning his head to kiss her palm. “That’s... that’s wonderful.”

  
His face grew hard for a moment. “Padmé, you almost / _died_ / this morning! Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve let somebody else come to help the Mon calamari. You should’ve stayed home, away from trouble.”

  
She lifted her hand to his face, gently covering his mouth so he could stop talking for a moment. “I’ve been in many daring and dangerous situations before, Ani. But I know. I understand. This was different. It was just me at stake.”

  
He moved his flesh hand to her slightly rounding stomach, and she felt her heart leap to her throat.

  
“How long?” He asked. “Have you known? How far along are you?”

  
“The med droid told me I was around ten weeks, just before we left Coruscant to come here.” Padmé said. She forced her composure to be strong. “I can conceal it for now, but once he or she is born...” she trailed off. “Anakin, I’m afraid. This baby is everything I’ve ever wanted...”

  
“But you never expected this.” Anakin responded.

  
Padmé nodded. “And not so soon. The war is nowhere near over, and I don’t want to go through this alone.” She shivered slightly and he wrapped his arms around her, and she curled into his embrace. “The Queen will not let me continue to be a Senator. If the Jedi find out...”

  
He shakes his head. “Don’t worry about that right now.” He kisses her temple. “This baby will change our lives.”

  
Padmé wasn’t in the mood to argue. It was still many months away until the baby would be born. It would change their lives, she agreed, but how? She moved to drape her arms around his neck, laying against his chest as she closes her eyes.

  
“Don’t let me go.” She finally broke the silence between them. His grip around her tightened slightly, holding her securely against him.

  
“I love you Ani, so much.” She added softly. He kissed her hair.

  
“I love you too.”

  
-

  
Arriving on Naboo sent a wave of emotions over Padmé. She said her farewells to the Gungans and especially Jar Jar, before making her way into the palace with Anakin on her heels. He didn’t leave her side, proclaiming that he was just “doing his job as a Jedi.” But Padmé knew he was being extra cautious because of their child growing in her womb.

  
“Are you going to tell the Queen?” Her husband asked, and Padmé shook her head.

  
“I’m going to tell her about Mon Cala and the success of the Republic. That we only returned to Naboo to ensure the Gungans returned safely. And to see my family for a few days.”

  
“Are we really going to see your family?” Anakin’s eyes lit up.

  
“Yes. And then I want to spend a few days at the lake house at Varykino.”

  
Anakin grinned before standing straight. “Of course, my lady.”

  
She offered him a sideways grin, his charm making her weak in the knees. Refocusing, she led the way to speak with the Queen.

  
The meeting was quick and brief, Padmé assumes, because Queen Neeyutnee had other, more pressing issues to deal with. Padmé understood. Being a Queen of a sovereignty during an invasion of your home is one thing, but to be Queen during an ongoing war was another. Neeyutnee was handing things quite well, and Padmé admired her strength. Bidding the farewell, Padmé exited the throne room with Anakin at her side. Many thoughts were swirling around inside her mind.

  
“I can’t even think about what I would do if I was Queen now.” Padmé said quietly as they left the palace, electing to walk to her parent’s home.

  
“I’m sure you would do your best.” Anakin said reassuringly. “You did your best during the invasion. I’m sure you could handle being a Queen during a war.”

  
Padmé offered him a kind smile. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck, and hug him, to even just hold his hand in public.

  
But they couldn’t.

  
It was one thing she hated about the relationship. All she ever wanted was to be able to show him affection in public like everyone else around her. Like her sister could do with her own husband.  
Anakin must have noticed her mood change and he gently brushed his hand against her back for a moment. It was the softest motion, and just feeling his hand against her brought her warmth.  
She relaxed instantly. Padmé knew she shouldn’t worry about these little things. She had a husband who loved her with everything he was. She was carrying his child. A _Jedi’s child._ Padmé often thought about how her life had gone in this direction. But she wouldn’t change it for anything.

  
“The last time we were here together, do you remember it?” Padmé asked softly as they walked, side by side, in sync with each other.

  
“Of course, I do. Except then, I was only your protector.” Padmé didn’t have the force, but she could feel the happiness radiating off of her husband.

  
“You protected me, alright.” She said in a whisper.

  
“And last time we had Artoo.” Anakin added, to which Padmé laughed, a smile gracing her face.

  
“Aunt Padmé!”

  
Padmé lifted her head and a wide smile crossed her lips as her nieces ran out of the house. It felt like deja vu, replaying this scene in her mind. Had it almost been three years? “It’s so good to see you both again! My goodness, you’ve both gotten so tall!” She crouches down next to them.

  
“Hi Anakin!!” The girls said. Anakin smiles at them warmly, crouching next to Padmé. “Hello Ryoo, Pooja.” He greeted the girls.

  
Standing up once again, she took Ryoo’s hand and Anakin took Pooja’s, as they walked inside. Padmé felt her heart leap into her throat as she watched Anakin with her niece, picturing him with their child. A smile stayed on her face as she walked inside, instantly getting bombarded with a hug from her mother. Padmé hugged her back, feeling every worry just melt away. She rarely had time to see her family, but when she was able to, her family always seemed to brighten her mood.

  
“Hi mom.” Padmé whispered quietly. Jobal pulled away and smiled at her daughter. “Hello honey. And hello again Anakin. Still my daughter’s bodyguard?” She asked with a smile.

Anakin shook his head. “Just a guest this time, Mrs. Naberrie.”

  
Jobal pulled him into a hug and Padmé smiled, lifting her hand to cover her mouth as Anakin hugged her back lightly. “Call me Jobal, please.”

  
“Where’s dad?” Padmé asked as she walked further inside, Anakin setting down the single leather suitcase.

  
“He’s outback, working on something.” Her mother waved her hands around in the air.

  
“Little sister!” Sola’s excited voice rang out. Padmé felt the smile growing on her lips as she now moved to hug her sister.

  
Sola pulled away for a moment, a knowing grin upon her face but said nothing.

  
“I hope you’re both hungry.” Jobal said as she drew her hands together. Padmé nods. “Lunch would be amazing, mom.”

  
She glanced over at Anakin who inclined his head, agreeing with Padmé. He was suddenly pulled away by her two nieces, who were giggling and chatting away.

  
“They seem to have grown to like him.” Padmé laughed with a soft expression on her face.

  
Sola smirked, shaking her head. She took Padmé’s hand and lead her into her old room.

  
“How far along are you?” Sola asked immediately, getting to the point.

  
Padmé blinked, and then blinked again. “I don’t understand what you mean...” she tried to play it off, rubbing her arm slightly, avoiding looking at her sister.

  
“I’ve been pregnant twice, Padmé. I can see that your cheeks haves gotten fuller, and I can see it in your eyes when you look at my daughters. Your dress also gives it away. I mean really Padmé, you’re going to need loose fitting dresses.” Sola laughed.

  
“I can see our talk last time about Anakin went over well.” Sola snorted lightly. Padmé blushes before straightening. She made her face stern. “It’s forbidden, Sola.”

  
“But you still did it anyway? My rebellious little sister.” Sola grinned knowingly.

  
Padmé closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You must pretend you don’t know, please.” Padmé leaned forward, taking her sister’s hands into her own. “You must act oblivious. If it gets out that we’re married-” Padmé cursed under her breath.

  
“Married?!” Sola exclaimed, before Padmé quickly shushed her, yanking on hers hand slightly to get her attention. “Quiet!”

  
Sola wrapped her into a hug. “Oh Padmé, mom’s not going to be happy that she missed that.”

  
Padmé sighs. “It was a beautiful ceremony. At Varykino. We couldn’t use our real names, but we are married. I love him.” She admitted. It was as if bricks were lifted off her shoulders. How long she spent, keeping this secret only between her and Anakin? Saying she loved him came easy to her, and again she wished she could talk as freely about her love as Sola could about her own husband.

  
Her sister squeezed Padmé’s hands and stood up. “Don’t worry. I promise my lips are sealed. Anyway, we should probably go save your baby daddy from my daughters. Who knows what they’ll do to him?” She grinned.

  
“It’s good practice for him.” Padmé laughed and shrugged, as they both stood to go and rejoin the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch was wonderful and Padmé was indeed starving. She was eating for two, after all. She gladly dug into everything that was on the plate in front of her.

  
“Are they feeding you at the senate? _At all_?” Jobal questioned, watching Padmé with concerned eyes. “They had better be.” Ruwee added, joining in on his wife’s worries.

  
“Of course, they are.” Padmé answered her parent’s questions and concerns. “Except it’s been a few days, maybe even a week, since I was there.” Padmé quickly explained the events on Mon Cala.

  
“Oh Padmé! You never said this job was this dangerous-” Jobal lifted her hand to cover her heart.

  
“I have, mom. I’ve told you that as a Senator I take risks, to ensure that the Republic is secure.” Padmé glanced at her husband, begging him to help her reassure her parents.

  
Anakin reaches over and squeezes Padmé’s hand. “But she’s safe with me.” He said with a charming smile, “As well as the rest of the Jedi when they are assigned to protect her.” He added quickly.

“And I’ve been shot before.” Padmé added, “and I have lived each time I trained with a blaster when I was training to be Queen, and I survived my own Planet’s invasion. I’m alive, and plan on being alive, for a long time.”

  
As much as they tried, Anakin and Padmé did not seem to reassure her parents one bit.  
“Oh Padmé, I do wish you hadn’t-”

  
Padmé sets down her linen napkin with a loud sigh. “Hadn’t what? Lived the life I wanted?” She inhaled and pressed her palms against her closed eyes and exhaled. “I love you, mom, and dad, but it’s my life.” She sat straighter in her chair, lifting her tired eyes to gaze across the table at her parents. “I have faced many difficult challenges in my life, and I’ve survived them each and every time.” She stood up, moving around the table to give her mother a tight hug. “I know you worry. But you shouldn’t. I’m fine, and I will continue to be fine.”

  
Jobal didn’t say anything else, so Padmé gently excused herself for the evening.

  
-  
“Are you okay?” Not five seconds after she stepped foot into her old bedroom had Anakin followed her inside. Padmé turned and buried her face into his chest. As she closed her eyes, she could feel his arms come up behind her and hold her securely against him. “I hate keeping our marriage a secret from them.” She whispered; words slightly muffled by his Jedi robes.

She felt Anakin bend down to kiss her hair. “I know Padmé.”

  
She pulled away and moved to cross the room, sitting on the edge of her bed. “Sola could tell I was pregnant. I told her what I could but excluded most of it...” Anakin moved to sit back against the bed and pulled Padmé into his arms. She relaxed a bit in his embrace. “I don’t want you to miss this. This pregnancy. But soon you’ll be back off to fight in the war. Who knows when you’ll be back?”

  
She felt Anakin sigh under her. “You know I’ll always come home to you, Padmé.”

  
“But what if you don’t?” She turned her head to face him. “I’m tired of constantly having to hide our relationship. It’s not _fair_.”

  
“I know it’s not Padmé.” Anakin sat up and rested his hand against her knee. “But if I had a choice of not being with you or this being the only way to be with you, I’d chose you. Over and over and over.” He leaned forward and kisses her cheek. Padmé turns so his lips meet her own.

  
“You’re such a sap.” She grinned, warmth spreading through her.

  
He arches his eyebrow with a smirk playing on his lips. “Oh? I am?”

  
She gently pushes him down onto the bed, her face hovering over his, her hair falling around them. She parts her lips slightly as she stares down at her husband, she can feel his hands gently pressing on her waist. Anakin looks up at her with his deep blue eyes that Padmé always gets lost in. She lowers her lips down to meet his and lets herself share a moment with her husband.

  
-

  
One of Padme’s favorite places on Naboo had to be their lake house property. Varykino was beautiful, and it held so many memories. She stood on the balustrade overlooking the lake, resting her head on her arms. The water felt calming, it barely moved. It could almost pass as a painting.

  
She felt Anakin come up beside her, and she sighed. Padmé thought back to saying goodbye to her parents and sister, knowing that she did everything in her power to convince them she was safe, but she always knew that they would worry over her.

  
“I know you worry for them.” He said quietly. “But you know they love you.”

  
Padmé nodded in agreement, her eyes never once leaving the water. “I know they do.”

  
She watched as Anakin’s shoulders dropped.

  
“Ani...” she bit her lip. Padmé knee talking about family was a hard topic for Anakin. He hadn’t been able to save his mother. He didn’t have a father that he knew of. “You’re my family too.” She whispered, looping her arms around his and pressed against him. “And this child. _We are your family_.”

  
He smiled lightly and turned towards her. He lifted his flesh hand and brushed it against her cheek. “I have to go back to Coruscant tomorrow. Master Fisto and Ahsoka debriefed the council but they want to hear my report as well.”

  
Padmé could feel her face fall, and she looked away.

  
“I’m sorry Padmé.” He said quietly.

  
She sighs and shakes her head. “We each have our own duties to the Republic.”

  
“But I also have my duty to you. And our family.” He knelt in front of her and buried his face into her stomach. She crouched down next to him and her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers gently laying against his hair.

  
“What can we do?” She asks quietly. Her fingers were gently running through his hair.

  
“I want to leave the order.”

  
“But Ani...”

  
“Don’t ‘but Ani’ me, Padmé. I’ve been sitting on this for a while. And now that you’re pregnant, I feel like this is the only thing I can do.”

  
Padmé stood up, pulling Anakin up as well. He looked over her as he rubbed her shoulders, pulling her into his arms. “Ever since I joined the order, I’ve put my trust into the force. I’ve done everything I can to get the council to approve of me. I’ve mediated many of times, letting the force guide me in the direction I’m needed to go. This I feel is the only option.”

  
Padmé looked up at him, her eyes softening. “If you believe this is your only option, then I won’t stop you.” She lifted her hand to his cheek. “You know, I’m really glad you don’t let your facial hair grow out.” She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

  
Anakin arches his eyebrow. “You don’t? Is that why you chose me over Obi-Wan?”

  
Padmé rolls her eyes. “One of the reasons.” She joked lightly before moving away from him, and inside.

  
He was on her heels, grinning wildly. “I’ll be sure to tell him next time I see him.”

  
“Would he be the one who takes over Ahsoka’s training?” Padmé asked, turning around to face him. He paused, and she watched as a frown made its way onto his face.

  
“I didn’t even think...” he shakes his head. “She’s my Padawan. If I leave, she would be crushed. I told her when we first met that she wouldn’t make it as Obi-Wan’s Padawan.” He let a put a breath. Padmé moved over towards him, taking his hand.

  
“What can you do?”

  
Anakin shrugs, and as Padmé took his hand he moved away from her, his back to her. He was lost in thought. Padmé gave him his space, gently resting her fingertips against his back. He slightly relaxed under her touch and let out a breath, resting his hands on his hips as he stared out at the lake.

“Obi-Wan would be a good master to Ahsoka. Look at you, you turned out pretty well.” Padmé said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head against his back. She felt him turn, and his arms come up to wrap around her waist. Padmé buries her face in his neck, letting out a small breath. Anakin kisses her forehead. “I’ll come back with you. Regardless of what happens, I’ll always be by your side.” Padmé ran her fingers through his hair.

  
“I don’t deserve you,” Anakin replied quietly, nestling his nose into her neck.

  
He pulled away for a moment, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes closing. He lifted his flesh hand, resting it against her growing stomach. Padmé slid her hand up to meet his. 

“Take a deep breath, my love. Everything will work out in the end.” She whispered, lifting her face to press her lips onto his.

  
-

  
On a normal day, Anakin wouldn’t mind being on Coruscant. But today, his uncontrolled nerves were shot. He wanted to stay on Naboo forever, if that meant being with Padmé and their child once it was born.

  
But he also wanted to continue to serve as a Jedi. It was he always dreamed of, being a Jedi, a hero. He knew that if he gave this up, it would mean that leaving his mom would have been for nothing. And he didn’t want that to be for nothing. Anakin also didn’t want to abandon Ahsoka. He ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes as he hopped into his speeder after he said his goodbyes to Padmé. He hated having to say goodbye to her, but if he left the order, he would never have to leave her side again.

  
He couldn’t just abandon the Jedi now, while there was a war going on. It was so tempting to just walk out and away, leave with Padmé, but he knew he couldn’t. But he also knew that he couldn’t take the secrecy anymore, especially with his child on the way. He was tired of being torn in two. Perhaps Master Yoda could help?

  
His body was filled to the brim with conflicting emotions. First things first: report to the council about the Mon Calamari war. Then he would decide what to do about everything else.

  
“Sorry I’m late, Masters. I escorted Senator Amidala back home to Naboo, where she made her own reports.” Anakin said once he arrived, his hands placed respectfully behind his back. The debriefing room was full of Jedi Masters, some in the flesh while others had the bluish effects of the holograms.

  
“Need your reports we do.” Master Yoda inclines his head up to meet Anakin’s gaze.

  
“Of course, Master Yoda. Though I’m sure my Padawan and Master Fisto already told you their side, I will inform you about what went on before their arrival.”

  
And so Anakin began, with little interruption, about how he and Padmé first arrived to Mon Cala and how from the beginning, tensions were high between the Mon Calamari and the Quarren; how Tamsen was the one who kill Prince Lee Char’s father and start the war.

  
“I’m sure Master Fisto informed you of everything else?” Anakin ended, lowering his eyes to meet Yoda’s.

  
“Tell us, he did.” Yoda nods. “Something else on your mind, is there, Skywalker?” The small green alien added, blinking.

  
“I-” Anakin swallowed. “May I speak with you privately, Master Yoda?” He asked.  
“A problem you have?” Yoda questioned, watching as the room was slowly emptied, the holograms slow disappearing.

  
Anakin inhaled a shaky breath, slowly letting it go.

  
“Master Yoda, when meditation doesn’t help ease your mind, what do you do?” He asked.

  
“Sense much fear in you, I do.” Yoda tapped his stick on the ground, walking over towards Anakin.

  
“I’m doing my best not to let fear guide my judgements, master.” Anakin swallowed. “I-”

  
“Speak later, we must. Chancellor Palpatine wishes to speak with you.” Yoda moved past Anakin who nods his head.

  
“Yes, master Yoda.” Anakin sighed quietly.

  
A soft whirring and a nudge to his knee, Anakin glanced down at Artoo with a sad smile. “Come on, buddy. Let’s go see what Palpatine wants to talk about.”

  
-  
Palpatine was no fool, as much as he let this ridiculous republic assume he was. He played his hand correctly, orchestrating everything since the very beginning, when he has first learned of a particular little boy who had been conceived from the _force_. Sidious knew from that point forward, this boy will play a very interesting role in the future.

  
Sometimes the force threw him curveballs, and Senator Amidala was one of them. She would be very useful for Anakin Skywalker’s downfall. When Palpatine had learned of their marriage, which was given to him from a trustworthy old friend from Naboo, it just felt like putty in his hands. The wretched Amidala would be Skywalker’s weakness. Everything was falling perfectly in place. Skywalker would make for a perfect apprentice.

  
“Ah, my boy, welcome home!” Palpatine forced the fake smile onto his lips as he clasped his hand down onto Skywalker’s shoulder. “Do tell me? How was your time on Mon Cala? I’ve heard about the Republic’s success.” _and Dooku’s failure. He has failed me one too many times. Skywalker will be a far better apprentice._

  
“Many republic forces and allies were lost, and it wasn’t so much a success rather, the sentient beings who lived there decided not to have the separatists interfere anymore. We simply helped them fight their own war.”

  
“And Senator Amidala, is she well? I was informed of her near-death situation.” _if only she had died, Skywalker would have fallen_.

  
“She is safe now, your excellency.” Skywalker bowed his head respectfully. “As is my Padawan and Master Fisto. Thankfully Mon Cala is still in the Republic and will allow us safe travel through their system.” Palpatine moves around his desk to sit on his chair, while Skywalker moves to sit on one of the plush chairs in front of it.

“Ah yes, your Padawan. I am sure her training is going well of course, with you as her teacher? A shame she calls your master, but the council has not made you a Master yet, correct?” Palpatine asked, hiding a smirk behind his hands that he clasped in front of his face. He knew that talk of the Master rank in the council was touchy for Skywalker, for they didn’t trust him, but he was better and more skilled than all of them combined, even the slimy little insect Yoda.

  
“No, Chancellor, not yet. I will train Ahsoka as well as I can until the day she goes through her own trials, and hopefully my training will pay off. Though I do hope she doesn’t have to lose a limb the way I did.” Skywalker held up his gloved mechanical hand, flexing the fingers as soft wiring sounds could be heard if someone listened strongly enough.

  
“I’m sure she will become a great Jedi.” Palpatine tried not to spit the words out of his mouth. The only good Jedi was a _dead_ Jedi. Skywalker would be a Sith in no time, and he would help Palpatine kill any Jedi who remained.

  
“I believe so too,” Skywalker smiled at the Chancellor. “Now I must be on my way, Chancellor.”

  
_running off to your wife, Skywalker? Good._ Palpatine smirked. “Well, it was good to catch up, my boy. Stop by again, will you? We could have tea together _.” and I can twist your mind more_. he laughed to himself. Something did catch him off guard though; Skywalker’s thoughts were clouded with... fear. He pried further, trying to get into his mind without Skywalker realizing. All he could see was Padmé. Peculiar indeed. Perhaps he should talk with her as well.

  
“Send for Senator Amidala.” Palpatine instructed Mas Amedda.

  
“Of course, your excellency.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such a warm reception on this story!! I’m so thankful to each and everyone of you who takes the time to read my stories.  
> In this chapter we see Anakin struggling with what to do about the situation. He does not want to give up being a Jedi or Ahsoka's master, but he also wants to be there for Padme during this time. So as always, our loving idiot has to make a choice and decide what to do. But of course, someone else has plans for our favorite chosen one, so you'll have to wait and see what happens >:D
> 
> I havent posted since before all the hurt in the world and I just want to say that I stand with the protesters. Black lives matter. I hope that reading my stories can bring you some form of happiness. I love each and everyone one of you.  
> Thank you again, and as always, be kind<3


	3. Chapter 3

Padmé’s eyes were closed as her fingers worked through her hair, trying to gather her thoughts around the idea of Palpatine wanting to see her now. A deep, shaky breath escaped through her lips. “Why does he want to see me right now?” She asked, opening her eyes and lifting her head to glance in Dormé’s direction.

  
“He didn’t say why, Padmé,” Dormé said quietly, “now please leave your hair alone, I’m trying to make it look somewhat presentable.” Her handmaiden’s voice was half annoyed, half concerned.

  
Padmé sat up straight and sighed, resting her hands on her lap. “I’m sorry Dormé, it’s been a long few days.” Her head was heavy, her body ached, her back hurt like kriffing hell, and she could barely hold any food down, even the five-blossom bread her mother had sent her back to Coruscant with. Usually, her mouth watered at just the thought of eating it, but right now, she wanted to vomit.

  
Once Dormé was finished with Padmé’s hair, soft long ringlets framing her face while the rest was pinned up behind her, she helped her into her gown. The gown was an annoyingly loud green, but it served its purpose: distraction. ‘Yes, please pay attention to how loud and grossly green my dress is. Don’t pay attention to who is wearing the dress, or in this case, don’t pay attention to the slightly rounder stomach.’

  
“Thank you for putting up with me, Dormé.” Padmé said quietly, glancing at her reflection in her vanity mirror. Her voice was kind and warm, because Padmé wasn’t sure how she would ever get anything done without her handmaidens at her side.

  
“I’m not,” Dormé took Padmé’s hands in her own. “It’s okay. I swore to protect you and keep you safe with my life.” She smiled lightly. “And I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.”

  
Padme smiles and lifted her hand to her own face to wipe a tear away. “Sorry I’m so emotional.” She laughed halfheartedly with a shake of her head.

  
“It’s understandable.” Dormé stepped away. “Shall I summon Typho and have him escort you to go visit the Chancellor?” She added as Padmé stood up. “Please, I’ll go meet him on the balcony.” She laid her hand down on her stomach gently.

  
“Padmé!”  
Padmé almost got whiplash at how fast her head snapped up. “Ani? What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the day.”

  
“I just- wanted to check if you and the baby were okay.” He swept into the room in an instant and was at her side laying his hand over top of hers. “I tried to tell Master Yoda what I was feeling, but then I got called away to meet with the Chancellor.” He explained, his voice full of love.

  
“Funny, that’s where I’m headed now.” She leaned up gently to kiss the corner of his mouth.

He frowned. “I already told him you were okay. Why would he still want to see you?” He tilted his head slightly in confusion, his eyes peering into her own.

  
She shrugged. “I don’t know, Anakin. Perhaps the same way the council wanted to speak with you about your mission, he must want to hear it from me.” She stepped towards her balcony.  
He gripped her hand gently and spun her around to face him. “Anakin-” she raised her hand to her mouth, “Please, I don’t want to projectile vomit all over you or my dress.”

  
“I’m sorry. You just look so beautiful. You are so beautiful.” He stepped forward, gently resting his hand against her stomach again. She couldn’t help but to smile; ever since she had told him she was pregnant; his hands rarely left her stomach. Bending his head forward, he kissed her lips gently. “Forgive me?”

  
“Oh Ani.” He pouting face was just simply adorable. “You know I love you. But I must get on my way, before the Chancellor suspects anything.” She gently squeezes his hand. “I shouldn’t be gone too long, feel free to stay here and make yourself at home.”

  
“I’ll help Dormé clean up, or something. But if I’m not here when you get back, know that I was summoned by the council.” He squeezes her hand until she let’s go, and they both keep their hands outstretched for each other until she gets into her transport ship. He smiles, she does as well, and the ship takes off.

  
-

  
Gratefully accepting Typho’s hand, Padmé stepped off her transport and onto the ground of the open Senate hanger where she was greeted by two senatorial guards. “Greetings, Senator. What business are you here for this afternoon?” One of the troopers asked her.

“The Chancellor has requested to meet with me,” she informed them, and they both inclined their heads, letting her pass. She slipped by, the gown billowing out behind her as the wind pushed the few free strands of her hair past her face, and she tried to pull them behind her ears to keep them in place. Once inside, she took a breath to gather her thoughts, and she gripped the data pad tightly in her hand with the exact number of Gungans, Clones, mon Calamari, and Quarren that were lost in the battle for Mon Cala. Inhaling, Padmé stepped into the Chancellor’s office.

He greeted her with a smile, and she smiled in return, approaching his desk. “My dear, I am sorry about the late notice of this meeting. I heard you faced some near-death experiences on Mon Cala, and I am relieved to see you well.”

“Thank you, Chancellor. And it’s not a problem at all.” She sat down onto the plush chair, resting her arms on the arm rests. “I have the full list of those who perished. It was difficult to receive all of these, but I am certain the numbers are close to correct. Forgive me if they are not.” She inclines her head, lifting her datapad in her right hand to read off the list of casualties.

  
“The number of Clone troopers that we lost is saddening.” Palpatine clasped his hands together over his desk. “But as I just informed with Knight Skywalker, the Republic has succeeded in keeping the alliance with the Mon Calamari.”

Padmé nods her head. “It is terrible that it came at such a high cost to our soldiers. Thankfully, we will have Mon Cala as an ally for many years to come.” She said kindly. “their deaths will not be in vein.”

  
The Chancellor was quiet for a few moments, clearly distracted. “Chancellor, are you alright?” Padmé asked quietly, with a slight tilt to her head as she tried to see what emotions were playing on his face.

  
“Yes, yes, my dear. I’m sorry, but I do believe I have to cut this meeting short. I do apologize.”  
Padmé frowned ever so slightly. Had she done something wrong? Standing, she offered the Chancellor a kind smile, and turned to leave. A shiver went down her spine as she could feel his eyes watching her the entire time, but he never spoke a word.

  
Once she was out of his office, Padmé let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. Why was she, in this situation, nervous? It wasn’t any different than the usual reports she would make. Was it possible the Chancellor knew she was- no, it just wasn’t possible; Padmé was barely showing and no one else could possibly know. Biting her lip, she made her way down to her office to take a moment to herself to reclaim her thoughts. Also, to vomit in the fresher.

  
When she finally collects herself, she comms Typho to let him know she is finished for the day. He answers her right away and informs her that he is around the corner.

The breeze felt nice on her skin as the open-air transport ship took her back to her apartment. She tried to push her meeting with Palpatine to the furthest corners of her mind. Smiling to herself, she hoped Anakin was still home.

  
Padmé took a breath as she stepped back into her apartment. She felt a cool chill in the air, and glances around, her hands gently resting in front of her.

  
“Ani?” She called, biting her lip as she maneuvered her way towards her room, watching as the lights slowly dimmed on. Her face softened, seeing Anakin asleep on their bed. When was the last time he ever got sleep? It was in the middle of the afternoon, so she quickly turned the lights off again, sliding out of her gown to repack it with a silver nightgown, and slowly made her way into bed with her husband. She pressed her back into his chest, and she felt his arm wrap around her waist lightly.

  
“You’re home.” He whispered, his nose lightly brushing the tip of her ear, before placing a light kiss to her neck.

  
“I didn’t want to keep you waiting for too long.” She teases lightly, entangling her fingers through his.

  
“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, and breathes out lightly, making Padmé tremble slightly from the soft breeze tickling her neck.

  
“Ani.” She let out a soft giggle, before turning so she was facing him. Padmé loved moments like this, where she was able to just enjoy being in Anakin’s presence without worry or care. Her fingers gently traced his lips as he pressed his lips against her fingertips, his eyes closing for a brief moment.

  
“What did you and the Chancellor discuss?” He asked, smiling down at her face.

She leaned up lightly and pressed her lips against his. “I told him the number of those we’ve lost, and what we plan to do now with Mon Cala system back securely with the Republic.”

  
“Politics. My favorite.” He smirked, his hands gently snaking up her thighs to rest against her hips.

  
“Am I boring you, Knight Skywalker?” Padmé arches her eyebrow and bites her lower lip, her brown eyes sparkling.

  
“Bore me? No, of course not.” He kissed her forehead before his arms wrap around her, gently resting against her back. “You could never bore me, Mrs. Skywalker.” He smirked.

  
She lays her head down on his chest and closes her eyes, listening to the soft sound of his heartbeat. Her hands come up to rest beside her head on his chest, thankful that he had taken off his Jedi robes and top allowing her soft fingertips to feel his muscular chest under her touch. He grunted lightly, burying his nose in her hair.

  
“I wish it could always be just like this.” Padmé whispered lightly, laying with him under the covers. It was as if it were just the two of them in the entire galaxy, Anakin’s soft breathing and his fingers working small circles against her lower back.

  
“I wish,” He paused, sighing, “I wish we could tell someone.” Anakin said in turn. “I don’t know if Obi-Wan would understand, but maybe Ahsoka would? Or even Rex?” He was mumbling now, but Padmé nodded her head in agreement.

  
“I agree. But I don’t know. I’m scared that if we say something to the wrong person, things could look bad for us.” She whispered, turning her head slightly so her ear rested against his chest.

His fingers gently stroked her back, before sliding up her back to run through her hair. “I hate this. Keeping our love a secret. It’s not fair.”

  
“We both knew what we were getting into, Anakin. We knew what it would do to us, to have to keep this a secret.” She blinked, biting her lip lightly.

  
“Kriff Padmé... we are going to have a kid! A baby!” Anakin exclaimed as he sat up. Padmé did as well. “What are you going to say? What if he or she has the force? What will the Jedi think when they find you with a force sensitive child?”

  
“Ani...” Padmé lifts her hand and rests her fingertips against his cheek. “Breathe. Please. Okay? We can tell Ahsoka and Rex. Invite them over for dinner, I’ll have Dormé pick up something they both will enjoy.”

  
She hated seeing her husband like this. Panic attacks often would seep into his soul and cause chaos to each part of him it could reach. She remembered him when his mother died, he had been barely consolable. Anakin’s breathing calmed and he wrapped his arms around Padmé, his burying his nose in her neck. “I don’t know how I’d survive without you, Padmé.” He whispered quietly.

  
“You’d figure it out.” Her fingers gently ran along his back in soft circles. “Help me get dressed my love, and then you can contact Ahsoka and Rex.”

“yes, milady.” He snickered, then yelped as she tossed a pillow at his head.

  
-

“Guess who just got invited to Senator Amidala’s for dinner.” Ahsoka turned off her commlink, setting it down on the table in front of her.

“Who?” Rex asked, his arms resting behind his head as he leaned back in his chair.

“We both did. I just hung up with Master Anakin. He wants us both to come over for dinner. Well, they both want us over.”

  
Rex half choked and had to take a few breaths as he sat up from his relaxed positon. “I bet you five credits they’re going to tell us.”

  
“Jedi don’t gamble.” Ahsoka half grinned, teasingly. Bring Anakin’s Padawan, she did lots of things that typical Jedi didn’t do. “Of course they’re going to tell us. I mean, my master looked so anxious and nervous over the holocall. If it was just a normal dinner, he wouldn’t have looked so nervous.” She shrugged.

“Twenty credits?” Rex arched an eyebrow.

“You’re never going to quit, are you?” Ahsoka laughed with a shake of her head. “fine; you’re on. Twenty credits.”

  
“I guess we should start to head over, then?” Rex asked as he stood, holding out his hand for her to take. She was on the floor, meditating before Anakin commed her. She gratefully took Rex’s hand and stood. “I’ll get us a speeder.”

  
Ahsoka had been to Padmé’s apartment before on multiple occasions. She knew where she was headed, so directions weren’t an issue. She parked the speeder on Padmé’s attached hanger and climbed out, Rex on her heels.

  
“Don’t forget our bet, kid.” He nudged her shoulder.

  
“Don’t ‘kid’ me, Rex. Technically I’m older than you.” She grinned lightly and walked towards Padmé, who had her arms outstretched for a hug which Ahsoka gladly accepted.

  
“It’s so ood to see you, Ahsoka.” Padmé greeted, as if they hadn’t seen in each other in months when in reality it had only been a few days.

  
“You too, Padmé.” Ahsoka straightened. “Where is Anakin?” She questioned.

  
Padmé rubbed the back of her head. “He’s in-”

  
“Here I am, Snips. Good to know you missed me, too.” Anakin said with a tired grin. His hair was a little wild, not put together like it usually was, which mean that something was clearly taking up the forefront of his mind.

  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes with a tiny smile on her face as she turned her head towards Rex.

  
“I hope you two are hungry. Don’t worry, I sent Dormé out to get food that both of you will like.” Padmé said softly, her hand outstretched towards the kitchen where the table was all set up and waiting for them.

  
Ahsoka’s stomach growled slightly; she was hungry. She felt a happy feeling stir within her chest. Padmé cared enough about her to get food that would be suited for her.

  
“Come, sit. I hope you’re both hungry.” Padmé ushered them inside the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

  
“Thank you, Senator.” Rex cleared his throat as he sat down next to Ahsoka. Padmé and Anakin sat across from them both. There was an easy silence between them as Ahsoka glanced down at the food in front of her and made her plate. Rex did the same, as did Padmé and Anakin.

  
“Okay.” Ahsoka straightened in her chair and cleared her throat. Might as well get to the point. “What’s the reason for this dinner?”

  
Padmé glanced down at her hands, Anakin looking at his plate. Both of their eyes went wide, but Padmé lifted her head to look towards Anakin.

  
“What, can’t we just invite my Padawan and Captain over for dinner?” Anakin asked.

  
“At Senator Amidala’s apartment, sir.” Rex cut in.

  
Padmé glanced back down at her hands, before lifting her head once more towards Anakin, leaning over to slip her hand through his. “You must understand, this is hard for both of us.” She began. “We haven’t exactly, told anyone about this. About _us_.”

  
Ahsoka’s eyes widened slightly. “You two are...”

  
“Married, Snips. Padmé and I are married.” Anakin cleared his throat as he held Padmé’s hand in his own.

  
Rex coughed slightly. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and handed him over the twenty credits. “We are happy that you told us.” Ahsoka said quietly. “But it’s not entirely a surprise.” Rex added.

  
Padmé blushes and looks down again. Anakin rubs the back of his head. “Well, what if we also told you we-”

  
“Anakin, are you sure you want to-” Padmé cut in, her eyes wide with fear.

  
“We’re damned already, Padmé. Might as well tell them everything.” Anakin moves his hand to rest against Padmé’s stomach. Oh _god._

  
Ahsoka’s eyes widened so wide she felt like they were going to burst out of her face.

  
“We’re expecting.” Anakin finished. “I’m going to be a father. Padmé’s going to be a mother.”

  
Ahsoka glances over at Rex and then back at Padmé and Anakin.

  
“The whole relationship thing, we were expecting. But the pregnancy-” Ahsoka blinks, “we were not. But.” She smiles, “this is so cool. But also, not cool. Anakin, you’re breaking so many rules! The code-”  
“When have I actually ever listened to the code, Ahsoka?” Anakin lays down his cutlery. “I’ve loved Padmé since I laid eyes on her. She’s been a part of me for almost 13 years, snips.” Anakin breathes out.

  
“And I have loved Anakin just as long.” Padmé leaned her side into his. “It just took me a long time to realize it. We’ve been married since the battle of Geonosis.” Padmé added. “We knew what the start of the war meant. We never knew if we would see each other again, or when there would be another chance; so, we took it. We married and while it hasn’t been easy, I wouldn’t have it any other way. My title could be taken from me as well, Ahsoka. But I love Anakin. And I love our child.” Padmé’s eyes lightened as she glanced down at Anakin’s hand on her stomach.

  
Rex cleared his throat. “And you wanted to tell someone or two?” He asked.

  
“We’ve kept our marriage a secret for almost three years.” Anakin explained. “It’s been hard at times trying to act like we are only friends. And I guess we haven’t been too subtle.”

  
“You two don’t even know the meaning of the word.” Ahsoka leaned forward to take a bite of her food.

  
“Okay, okay.” Anakin laughed a bit uneasily. “But now that we know we have a baby on the way,” he swallowed. “we knew it would be harder for us to see each other. Especially with the war progressing as it is. I may be sent away for months and not be here for Padmé.”

  
“We needed someone to be messengers for us.” Padmé explains. “Spies, in a way.”

  
Ahsoka bit her lip, but said nothing, allowing them to speak, crossing her arms over her chest.

  
“If Anakin does get sent away for months, it will be hard for him to sneak away to contact me. Which is where you two come in.” Padmé smiled at Ahsoka and then at Rex.

  
“You’ll be guards.” Anakin continued for his wife. Ahsoka smiles to herself. They really did get along well.

  
“So, what you’re saying is that Rex and I will stand guard for you so you can talk to Padmé?” Ahsoka asked.

  
“Essentially.” Padmé said with a small smile. “And then, hopefully, the war will end soon, and Anakin can leave the order, I can take an extended leave of absence as Senator, and we can live freely without the council constantly breathing down our necks.” Padmé finished.

  
Ahsoka let out a breath. “I want to help you in any way I can.” She began. “You two have shown my kindness, I never knew was possible. You’ve accepted me, trusted me, and helped me become a better person.” She smiled lightly.

  
“She doesn’t speak for me.” Rex cut in. “I want to help as well, don’t get me wrong. But what do I tell my brother’s?” He asked.

  
“What, like all of the 501st don’t know already?” Ahsoka grinned. Rex rolled his eyes. “I want to help too.” Rex held up his hands. “I’m just bad at keep secrets.”

  
“We still have many months to go until the baby is born.” Padmé said softly, “and, hopefully, you won’t need much practice.”

“And hopefully, the war will be over by then.” Anakin said quietly. “We don’t want to be away from each other, especially in the later months, closer to when the baby is due. All we can do now is hope and pray the war will be long over by then.” He sat back in his chair, lifting up a utensil full of food to his mouth.

  
Ahsoka sighed and closed her eyes. She hoped for all their sakes the war would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well; telling Ahsoka and Rex went better than expected... right?  
> I have many plans for this story so stick with me:) thank you for all the comments and support!!  
> As always; be kind <3


	4. Chapter 4

“That went...” Anakin cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck, pulling Padmé into his arms with his other hand, “better than I expected.” He presses a light kiss to the nape of Padmé’s neck. 

“I thought so too. They took the news far better than I thought they would.” Padmé answered, a soft giggle bubbling at her lips as she scrunches her eyes shut. “Ani, that tickles.”

“Not the reaction I was hoping for.” He snickered as his hands gently rested against her thighs, lightly rubbing in small circles. Padmé let out a small breath as she leaned her back into his chest, relaxing under his touch.

“They won’t say anything.” Padmé added quietly, the words leaving her mouth in a hushed whisper.

“I know they won’t.” Anakin replied, his mouth still against her neck. “Now can we please stop talking about them for a few minutes?”

Padmé’s eyes fluttered closed as she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She relished in the feeling of her husband’s lips against her skin. 

“You’re the most beautiful being in all the galaxy.” Anakin whispered, his fingers slowly moving up her leg to rest against her stomach. 

“Only because I’m so in love.” Padmé responded and let herself melt against her beloved. She bit her lip, tilting back her head as she felt his lips explore her exposed skin. 

“And because I’m so in love with you.” He said, his voice a husky whisper between kisses. 

Padmé giggled lightly as she bit her lip, only to let out a surprised yelp when she heard the sound of her comm going off.

“Ignore it.” Anakin said gruffly. Padmé nodded, sucking in her bottom lip as Anakin’s hands gently rubbed along her sides. Padmé let out a loud sigh as the comm went off again. Anakin groaned as Padmé got off him, fixing her hair and tries to get her flush to go away. She rolled over and off the bed, walking towards her comm to answer it. Dormé appeared in a hologram.

“Milady, there is an Obi-Wan Kenobi asking for you,” Dormé said quietly. 

Anakin shot up straight and looked over at Padmé, eyes wide. “Anakin, there’s no way he could possibly know you’re here. Stay hidden, I’ll go deal with him.” She pecked his lips once, before sliding a soft light purple robe over her nightgown, hiding the newest marks left by her husband as she went out into the living quarters. 

“Master Kenobi, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She greeted with a tight smile. She hoped her makeup from dinner wasn’t smudged.

“I’m sorry for the late hour interruption, Senator.” Obi-Wan stood, somewhat timidly at the couch, his fingers resting along the back of it.

“Please, sit,” Padmé held out her hands, extended them towards her couch. Obi-Wan did and Padmé watched as he took a breath. 

“The Chancellor has asked for your help on a mission, Senator.” He said, getting to the point. 

“What kind of mission, Obi-Wan?” Padmé asked, intrigued.

“There is a planet that has been under a lot of pressure from the separatists. The Chancellor believes your senatorial rank and your history as Queen may help reclaim the planet for the Republic.”

Padmé let out a breath as she looked down at her hands. Hadn’t that been her last mission? Was this all the Chancellor saw in her; as someone who was only good for these kind of missions? “When will we be leaving? And who else is assigned to this mission?” Padmé questioned. 

“Myself, Anakin, And Padawan Tano. Along with our respective troopers, of course.” Obi-Wan continued on.

“Has Anakin or Ahsoka been briefed?” The question left Padmé’s lips as she looked up to meet Obi-wan’s eyes. She knew Ahsoka and Rex had just left, and Anakin was with her, so he probably had no idea. 

“Not yet. The council will be summoning them early tomorrow morning to brief them for this mission. You of course are welcome to attend, but they requested that I brief you beforehand, so you have more time to prepare for your absence in the senate.”

Padmé lowered her gaze to her hands that were rested on her lap. “Which planet are we heading to, Obi-Wan?”

“It’s a planet called Kiros.” Obi-Wan responded. Padmé listened intently, moving her hands from her lap to rest against her knees.

“Well, I appreciate you coming all of this way to let me know.” Padmé stood, indicating that she was ready for this conversation to be over so she could return to her husband’s waiting arms.

“Of course, Senator.” He inclines his head, making his way towards her open-air hanger. He paused, as if wanting to say something else. He lifted his head to look in her direction. “Tell Anakin I said hello.” He said, turning back towards the speeder as he climbed in.

Padmé could feel her face draining of color and she stood, frozen, watching him speed off into the Coruscant night. Finally working up the courage to move her legs, she walked back into her room. Hoping she had her emotions under control, or else Anakin would assume something was wrong.

Anakin was laying down on Padmé’s bed his body slightly hidden by her soft sheets, his arms behind his head as he looked towards her. “What did Obi-Wan want?” He asked, removing his flesh hand from behind his head, holding it out for her to take. She slid the robe off of her shoulders before taking his hand into her own, letting him carefully pull her back onto their bed.

“He told me that the Chancellor wants me to go on another mission to a planet that is in trouble. Basically, think of Mon Cala, and repeat it. He also said himself, you, and Ahsoka will be there as well.” She curled up in his arms, her head resting on his chest, his head resting lightly on top of hers. 

“He said you and Ahsoka would be briefed in the morning, but he wanted to alert me tonight so I would have time to prepare for my upcoming absence in the senate.” Her eyes slowly closed, and she felt his arms come up around her. 

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Anakin’s lips were against her hair. “Or the baby. How dangerous will this be?” He asked, his breath lightly tickling her ear.

“I don’t know, Ani. But I’ll have you three around, and Rex, and I’ll be safe.” She nestled into him with a soft sigh. 

Padmé wanted to tell him that Obi-Wan knew; but she didn’t want to ruin their night or Anakin’s mood, and she didn’t want him to be upset on the upcoming mission. So instead her eyes closed, her hand resting gently next to her head on his chest and fell asleep in her husband’s arms. 

-

“Sorry I’m late, master.” Anakin stopped running in time to meet with his former master. “Are we heading on a new mission already?” He lifted his arms to cross over his chest as he looked across at Obi-wan.

“Indeed, we are.” Obi-Wan lifted his hand to his chin, resting against his beard. “This mission also involves Senator Amidala. It appears that a planet, named Kiros, is in trouble and needs the Republic’s help.”

Anakin straightened to attention. Padmé had told him as much as she knew the night before, but he needed to act surprised in front of Obi-Wan, who had to believe that Anakin hadn’t known prior to this conversation. “She just got back from her previous mission, Master.” Anakin swallowed. “Don’t you think it’s a little soon to be sending her back out?”

“The Chancellor requested her to go, Anakin. He trusts her voice will be helpful.” Obi-Wan laid his hand down on Anakin’s shoulder. “As much as we’d like to, we cannot simply deny a personal request from the Chancellor.”

Anakin took a breath, stepping backwards from Obi-Wan. “I’m worried for her safety, master, is all.” He felt his shoulders hunch. He was tired of keeping the façade up; he just wanted to blurt out the words ‘ _I’m married to Padmé_.’ to Obi-Wan, but he just didn’t know how to. 

“Master...” Anakin swallowed, taking a breath. This was it. Now or never. He lowered his gaze to the ground, unable to find the words to say.

Obi-Wan lifted his hand and rested it against Anakin’s shoulder. “Anakin, neither one of you are entirely subtle.” Obi-Wan moves to cross his arms over his chest. 

“What?” Anakin sputtered on his words, his eyes blinking rapidly. He did not expect this to be going this way.

“I tried to be silent, to let you two work it out on your own. I thought you had both moved on from whatever it was that occurred on Geonosis, but clearly I was mistaken.”

Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “You remember when I escorted Padmé home to Naboo? After I had healed from getting my new arm?” Anakin flexed his robotic fingers. Even after almost three years, he wasn’t used to it. He wasn’t sure he ever would be. “I married her, Master. She’s my wife.” Anakin had gone over how this moment would go in his mind multiple times, and he thought he would be afraid. But right now, he was proud. He loved Padmé, and nothing would change his mind, not even the council or Obi-Wan. 

“You’re married?” Obi-Wan sighs. “I never would have believed that.”

“Master, I know the rest of the Jedi are emotionless, or try to be. But I’m not. I never could let my emotions go. I love her, master.” Anakin swallowed nervously. “Once we get back from this mission, I’m going to ask for a leave of absence from the order. For a few months.”

Obi-Wan arches his eyebrow. 

“Not right after we get back, but maybe in a month or two. Padmé’s pregnant and I’m going to be a father and I want to be there for her, and our child and I don’t want to have to worry about dealing with the war and worry about my kid’s safety or Padmé’s-”

“Anakin, Anakin, slow down.” Obi-Wan held up his hands. “Take a breath; relax. I may be a little upset that you didn’t tell me, but I’m not mad at you.”

Anakin paused, and did as Obi-wan said to do; he took a breath and exhaled slowly.

“You said she’s pregnant?” Obi-Wan asked and Anakin inclines his head. “I’m not sure how it all works master. But she said she was still rather early in her pregnancy; she’s hardly even showing. I don’t want her to come on this mission, but I also know that I can’t stop her from helping those in need.”

“She’ll have you for protection, and me, and Ahsoka, and Rex. She’ll be safe no matter what, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said calmly. 

Which Anakin noticed right away. Obi-wan was _too_ calm. “I thought you’d have flipped your lid by now, Obi-Wan.” Anakin chuckles nervously. 

“Anakin, for the past three years since this war started you have been the best Jedi anyone could have asked for. You’ve won countless battles, taken out many droids, saved a lot of people. I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

Anakin felt his mouth open in shock, and quickly shut it. He was at a loss. All this time he kept his marriage a secret _(well; tried to_ ) but he hadn’t needed to. He took a breath and closed his eyes. “I know you said you wouldn’t tell the council, master. But I will tell them after we return from this mission.”

Obi-Wan nodded his head as he looked over Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin quickly turned around and saw his beautiful wife heading towards them. He smiled and met her halfway. She had on a stunning violet velvet gown that flowed down her body and her hair was down, framing her soft face. “Hi gorgeous.” Anakin whispered with a smirk. 

Padmé blushes and looks over Anakin’s shoulder at Obi-Wan who turned his head away.

Anakin leaned in to press his lips quickly against Padmé’s. He pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest as he saw Ahsoka and Yoda approach. 

“Greetings,” Master Yoda said, and Anakin inclines his head. “Hello Master Yoda.”

“Inside, we must go. Discuss the people of Kiros, and their survival, we must.”

Anakin held out his arm, letting Padmé walk inside ahead of him. He walked in after her, following the others as they gathered around the center console, watching as Master Yoda lifted his hand. A hologram map of the planet appeared in the air. 

“A peaceful world, Kiros is. Not a single warrior to be found on the planet. They have yet to choose a side but align with the separatists they might.”

“But they’re a peaceful world as you said, Master Yoda. Why can’t they remain neutral, like Mandalore?” Padmé questioned. 

“Unfortunate circumstances, Senator Amidala.” Yoda stepped forward. 

“They needed help, didn’t they?” Anakin asked, his arms resting behind his back. “And they turned to the separatists.”

“Correct you are, Skywalker.” Yoda inclines his head. “Hope we must that when you go, they align with the Republic. Lose another planet to the separatists, we cannot.”

He turned his gaze towards Padmé. Anakin swallowed trying to keep his cool in front of Yoda.

“Try you did, to peacefully bring Mon Cala back from the separatists. Try again you must with Kiros. The people, peaceful they are. No weapons, nor warriors. Destroy their way of life, the separatists will.”

Padmé inclines her head respectfully. “I will do what I can, Master Yoda. Hopefully with the help of these brave Jedi beside me,” she gestures to them with a smile, “we’ll be able to bring the planet back to that of peace.”

-

The next morning, before the sun had risen, Padmé was getting ready to leave. She had discussed with Dormé and Sabé, the latter had flown here from Naboo to help Dormé with the senate while Padmé was gone, everything that she believed would be necessary for them to cover. 

“I’ll leave Threepio with you, don’t be afraid to ask him for help.” She had told her trustworthy friends. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Dormé said with a tiny smile. “He’ll be in good hands.”

“We’re just worried about you,” Sabé said. She had pulled Padmé over to the side, taking her hands in her own. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” She reached over to pull some of Padmé’s hair out of her face. Sabé was her closest and best friend; the girl who had been her double as Queen, and even occasionally as Senator. Sabé knew her thoughts before she spoke them, she always knew what Padmé was going to do before she did it. 

“I need you to stay here with Dormé.” Padmé squeezed her hands lightly. “I need you to be my eyes and ears in the senate. If anything goes on, or goes wrong while I’m gone, you’ll need to let me know.” 

Sabé nodded. “Of course, Padmé. You are feeling up for going to Kiros, right?”

Padmé nods. “My nausea is slowly fading, thankfully. Nothing I cannot handle.” She smiled and shrugged, lightly pulling Sabé into a hug. 

“Thank you, my friend,” Padmé whispered. She then turned to Dormé, giving her a hug as well. 

“I know I didn’t ask you here when I went to Mon Cala, Sabé.” Padmé said quietly. “But I am not sure how long I’ll be gone on this mission. I realize that going on missions back to back is probably what a Senator should be doing. I trust you both will be able to hold down the position until I return.”

“We will do our best, Padmé. You can trust us.” Dormé said fondly.

“I believe that.” Padmé feels a smile gathering on her face as she pulls her friends into one final hug. 

“Are you ready?”

Padmé turns her head, seeing Anakin leaning against her bed. She nods her head and walks over to his side. She smiled warmly at her husband. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” She reaches forward to take his hands in her own. “I can see you’re worried,” She said quietly. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” He said, his voice low, his thumb gently running over the back of her hand. 

“I know. And I’ll be careful. We all will be careful.” She draws their joined hands up towards her face and kisses the back of his flesh hand. “Everyone on this mission basically knows the truth. We don’t have to hide.” She whispered. 

She lifted her head and saw a small smile on Anakin’s face. “How long does it take to get to Kiros?”

-

_Palpatine left his sorry excuse for an office (He knew he didn’t have much longer here, for one day, the entire galaxy will be his. Not just some tiny office surrounded by annoying Senators) for the day and walked out to the hanger where he boarded his personal ship. Throwing on his cloak, he smirked to himself as he opened his personal comm device._

_“Lord Tryanus, is everything going according to plan?” He asked, his voice low and gravely as he watched the hologram appear, showing his apprentice._ His soon to be replaced apprentice.

_“Yes, Lord Sidious. The people of Kiros are... taken care of.” Dooku responded, his head bowed._

_“Good, good.” Sidious clasped his hands together. “Ensure to me that you will separate Skywalker and Amidala.”_

_“Yes, my master.” Dooku nods, “It will be done.” His voice and the hologram fade from view._

_Learning that Amidala was indeed pregnant had alarmed Palpatine at first. But when he thought about it, it only made his plan change course slightly. Losing Padmé and his child- Sidious laughed to himself, would surely make Skywalker turn. Sending her to Kiros was a brilliant idea, he thought to himself. There waiting for her were Zygerrian slavers. They had already gotten rid of the local population, and once Skywalker and the others arrived... Sidious chuckled to himself. He lifted his head as he glanced towards the sky._

_He would make sure Amidala would not leave the planet alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really excited about this story if you couldn’t tell, lol. I promise I haven’t forgotten about my other works, it’s just when you get on a roll you can’t stop thinking. I already have part of the next chapter written! What do you think is going to happen on Kiros? Because this is an AU, the plot will obviously differ from the episodes. The next few chapters touch on slavery so there could be a few trigger warnings coming up.  
> Thank you for reading, and as always: be kind!<3


End file.
